


buy one take two

by gatos



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatos/pseuds/gatos
Summary: Troy has a story to tell: the story of why he didn't propose to Abed.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	buy one take two

**Author's Note:**

> hey :] uh. i never wrote something big emotional and romantic and i really wasn't trying to but i think some parts ended up being like that. i hope you like it! BEFORE YOU READ, if you don't know what V.O. and O.S. mean, it's voice over and off screen.

**INT. JEWELRY STORE - DAY**

TROY enters the store. It's not that big on the inside, being a family-owned place. Very cozy with soft light and golden decorations. At the counter, two young women, JENNY and JENNIE, curious twins that talk way too much, stand.

Troy's neutral, not something you'd expect from someone entering a jewelry store. He goes to the counter, the young women approach him.

**JENNY & JENNIE**

Hi!

**TROY**

Hi.

**JENNY & JENNIE**

How can we help you, sir?

The young women stand there smiling wide at Troy, who's taken aback by their over cheerfulness for a moment. When he first bought the ring, they weren't the ones to sell it.

**TROY**

Last time I was here... There was a guy? A man, uh, big.

**JENNY**

Our father. He's taking a day off.

**JENNIE**

Taking care of mom. Since the accident...

**JENNY**

Yikes. The accident. _That_ we shouldn't talk about with a completely stranger.

**JENNIE**

We really shouldn't.

The young women nod to each other, an agreement not to talk about it... then.

**JENNY**

It has happened ten days ago -

**TROY**

\- I really am just here to -

(takes the ring and a receipt off his pocket)

To return this.

**JENNY & JENNIE**

Oh, no...

**JENNY**

So many dumpees this year.

Troy tries to explain his reason, but the other twin cuts him.

**JENNIE**

Dad was right, Jenny.

**JENNY**

I know, Jennie. The millennials are killing the marriage industry.

He stops. Now, he is confused.

**TROY**

Wait... Jenny and...?

**JENNIE**

Jennie.

**TROY**

(joking)

That must be confusing.

**JENNY & JENNIE**

(very serious)

Why would that be confusing?

**TROY**

... Never mind. So, the ring.

**JENNY**

So sad.

**JENNIE**

Devastating.

**TROY**

No, it's not like that.

**JENNY**

It's not like what, sir?

**TROY**

It's complicated.

**JENNY & JENNIE**

Oh... it's complicated.

**TROY**

We didn't break up-

**JENNY**

(holding troy's left hand)

You're not alone. This happens all the time. I bet they don't deserve you-

Troy frees his hand.

**TROY**

(showing the ring he's wearing)

I'm engaged!

**JENNY & JENNIE**

How come?

**TROY**

It's complicated.

**JENNY**

Now you need to tell us.

**JENNIE**

Please, we're so bored here.

**TROY**

I'm just here to return the ring.

The young women pout. They've been cooped up in the store for hours. This is the first interesting thing that's happened in... a week. Or so.

**TROY**

(sighs)

I guess it won't kill me to tell one story.

They cheer.

**SLAM TO BLACK.**

**IT SLOWLY OPENS TO TROY AND ABED LAID ON THE BED.**

**TROY (V.O.)**

It all started a month ago. We were laying on the bed after finishing a movie.

Abed turns the television off.

**ABED**

Thank you for watching it with me. I know you don't like romantic clichés.

**TROY**

Neither do you.

**ABED**

(nodding)

Neither do I, but at work we're trying to write an homage for those movies.

**TROY**

You know, the movie wasn't so bad. I like how Fletcher proposed, even though they didn't end up together. And it made me think of... Maybe it's time...

Abed hesitantly stares at Troy. Waiting for him to finish.

**TROY**

Never mind, it's nothing.

He never does. So Abed offers it.

**ABED**

You can say it.

**TROY**

I don't want to scare you.

**ABED**

I think I know what you're going to say.

**TROY**

What if you don't? What if I'm taking it too fast?

**ABED**

It's been ten years, Troy.

(then)

You can say it.

**TROY**

I want to marry you, Abed.

Abed doesn't respond, but he smiles at Troy, genuinely.

**CUT TO TROY AND ANNIE WALKING DOWN THE STREET.**

**TROY (V.O.)**

If I were to tell you I was sure I wanted to marry Abed that night, I'd be lying. I've been sure for years. But certainly, that was the night I was sure Abed wanted to marry me, too.

Troy and ANNIE walk side by side, drinking ice coffees.

**ANNIE**

So, you're finally popping the big question?

**TROY**

Finally?

**ANNIE**

It's been ten years, Troy.

**TROY**

That... that is exactly what he said.

Annie rolls her eyes, not annoyed, but fondly.

**TROY**

But, yes, I'm finally gonna ask Abed to marry me. We talked about it that night, it's something we both want to, and we don't want to wait anymore. To start our life together.

**ANNIE**

Please, you started your life together when you first had a conversation and couldn't stop.

**TROY**

It didn't happen like that.

**ANNIE**

I had a crush on you back then, you know? I dreamed about holding your hands, and being called your soulmate. But you never made a move. I realized maybe you were not a romantic, and that was okay. But then, you made all those things with Abed. I should've known better. I should've known you were gay.

**TROY**

And you're a lesbian.

**ANNIE**

Enough about me, how are you going to ask him?

Troy stops walking.

**TROY**

I have the most amazing plan.

**CUT TO TROY, ANNIE AND BRITTA AT A BAR.**

**BRITTA**

You're gonna make a reenactment of some romantic movie call it a homage and blah blah blah.

**TROY**

That's exactly my plan.

BRITTA takes a sip of her beer, rolling her eyes, annoyed.

**BRITTA**

You are not as unpredictable as you think you are. It's been ten years of this.

**TROY**

But it's our thing.

**BRITTA**

Get a new thing! Explore!

**ANNIE**

Britta, take it easy.

**BRITTA**

Sorry... I guess. Had a stressful day.

Annie comforts Britta.

**ANNIE**

Which movie, then?

**TROY**

Have you seen Bride Wars?

**SLAM TO BLACK**

**TROY (V.O.)**

Bride Wars was the movie Abed made me watch with him because he needed it for his work. It was also the movie that led us to have... the talk. If you haven't seen it, one of the main couples in it got proposed on a night of singing competition shows, beers and Chinese takeout. The ring, being hidden in a fortune cookie. Basically, that was my plan. All I had to do was set it into action, so I did.

**OPENS WITH JEFF VISITING TROY, ABED WASN'T HOME.**

**JEFF**

What do you need me for, Troy?

JEFF was sat on the couch in the living room, Troy enters with a tiny box on his hands. He opens it and shows to Jeff.

**TROY**

Here's the ring. Abed doesn't wear jewelry, so I made sure to buy one small and simple, but still pretty and charming. It will fit him well, and he will like it, right?

**JEFF**

Let me ask you something first, you called me here to see if the engagement ring you bought for Abed was the right one?

**TROY**

Yes.

**JEFF**

Are Annie and Britta busy?

**TROY**

Also, yes.

Jeff laughs.

**TROY**

Don't laugh, help me! Do you think it will fit him well? Do you think he will like? Did I buy the wrong one? Maybe Abed doesn't wear jewelry, but he would like a big engagement ring. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe -

Jeff takes the box out of Troy's hands, suddenly. It stops Troy from going on and on about his uncertainties.

**JEFF**

Troy, getting engaged is not about the ring, and marriage is not about the party. It's about you and the person you love. It's about the yes, it's about the confirmation of both of you wanting to spend your lives together. And believe me, what you have is rare, many people want it, and many people won't have it. You know that, Abed knows that, everyone knows that. So, don't go worry on things that don't matter. Worry about you, about Abed, about the years you will have together. Because the one thing I know for sure is that Abed will say yes, and nothing can change that, specially, not some dumb ring.

Troy smiles, Jeff is right. It's just a ring, what's important is the question, and the answer. He was going to thank Jeff for his words, but his phone rings, it's Abed. He shows it to Jeff, who gestures at him to go ahead.

**TROY**

Abed?

**ABED (O.S.)**

Hey, are you free tonight?

**TROY**

You know, I am.

**ABED (O.S.)**

I was just making sure. Can you buy light beers for us?

I recorded some episodes of Ski Shoot and Sing, I thought we could watch it and order some Chinese takeout.

**TROY**

Uh, yes, sure. Sure... Of course.

**ABED (O.S.)**

Cool. See you soon. Bye.

**TROY**

Bye. Love you.

**ABED (O.S.)**

Love you, too.

Troy turns off the phone. He has a worried expression on his face. Jeff notices.

**JEFF**

What's wrong?

**TROY**

I think Abed is proposing to me tonight.

**SLAM TO BLACK**

**TROY (V.O.)**

And that's when I knew Abed was going to beat me at proposing. With the exactly same plan. It could be a coincidence, sure, but with Abed, it never was.

**FOUR HOURS LATER, ABED ENTERS THE APARTMENT.**

Troy is in the kitchen with the beers Abed has asked for him to buy.

**ABED**

Hello!

Abed is bought Chinese takeout, he puts it on the table, goes to Troy, and kisses his forehead. Troy, who was organizing the beer in the fridge, stops and greets him. Then, he's back to it.

**TROY**

I see you've planned some fun for tonight.

**ABED**

It's been some time since we have some.

Troy finishes organizing the beers.

**TROY**

They'll cool down soon. Or, we can use ice.

Abed nods.

**TROY**

How was work?

Abed grabs both Troy's hands.

**ABED**

No work talk tonight! Tonight's... a special night. You'll understand soon. I promise.

**TROY**

It's okay, I trust you.

Abed kisses him.

CUT TO:

**DAYS AFTER, TROY, ANNIE, BRITTA AND JEFF AT THE BAR.**

Troy lifts his hand.

**TROY**

He proposed.

The group cheers.

**TROY**

(smiling)

I know. I know. He's beaten me.

**ANNIE**

Abed should be here, right now.

**TROY**

He'll be, soon. He gave me the permission to tell you with one condition, you'll react the same way when he tells you he proposed.

**JEFF**

Fair.

**BRITTA**

How did it go?

**FLASHBACK TO THE PROPOSAL NIGHT.**

Troy and Abed are sat on the couch. Empty plastic bags of takeouts, empty beers and one fortune cookie on the table. The Ski, Shoot and Sing ending episode on TV.

Abed takes a deep breath, Troy notices how tense he's gotten.

**TROY**

Everything okay?

**ABED**

Everything will be okay.

The episode ends, Abed rushes to get the remote and turn the TV off.

**TROY**

Abed?

**ABED**

Troy.

Abed's hands are shaking, Troy holds them. Abed stares at it.

**ABED**

I'll need them for what I'm about to do.

**TROY**

You can start by only... talking.

**ABED**

You know what I'm going to do.

TROY

(grins)

I think I have a feeling about it.

**ABED**

And it doesn't ruin anything?

**TROY**

It makes it better.

Abed starts to become at ease after Troy's words.

**ABED**

Do you wanna do it in the classic way?

**TROY**

(reassuring)

Do it as you planned.

Abed nods. He lets his hands out of Troy's hold, reaches for the table, and takes a fortune cookie.

**ABED**

Hey, Troy, would like one?

**TROY**

I'd very much like one fortune cookie right now, Abed.

**ABED**

But before I give it to you, I may have some words to say.

**TROY**

So formal.

**ABED**

(lighthearted)

Shut up.

Troy zips his mouth. Throws the key away. Abed sighs, happily, this is the person he will be marrying soon. Of course, if he says yes.

Then, the mood shifts. It becomes serious. Both realize the importance of the moment.

**ABED**

Troy Barnes... Did you know that you're my friend? Not only that, my best one.

Troy nods.

**ABED**

You're the one next to me. The one that makes me feel safe, and the one that makes life worth living.

A beat.

**ABED**

But that isn't all you are, you're also my family. My found family. Ten years ago, I found you, and I don't plan on letting you get lost from me again.

It hits Troy, he's getting asked to be someone else's partner for life, and this someone is Abed.

**ABED**

No other words need to be said, here it comes.

Abed offers Troy the cookie. He gestures for him to crack it.

Once Troy does, he finds the inevitable, the ring inside it.

Abed takes the ring from him.

**ABED**

Troy Barnes, do you promise not let me get lost from you, too? That being said, Troy, will you marry me?

Troy starts to cry and say, repetitively, yes, yes yes yes.

Abed doesn't cry, but he has tears on his eyes. Delicately, he puts the ring in Troy's finger. It fits perfectly, of course it does, Abed has found it. Abed has found him. They fit perfectly, too.

**BACK AT THE BAR WITH TROY, ANNIE, BRITTA AND JEFF.**

Britta is trying her hardest not to show she's emotional. Jeff is the same. Annie stares at them.

**ANNIE**

Are you two crying?

**JEFF & BRITTA**

No!

**ANNIE**

(whispering to troy)

They're totally crying.

Troy looks curiously at Jeff and Britta who are trying get themselves together.

**BRITTA**

What are you going to do with the ring? The one you bought?

**TROY**

I'm going to return it.

**JEFF**

But you made me do a speech for you because of it.

**TROY**

What would I do with it? He proposed first.

**ANNIE**

Why didn't you propose back?

**TROY**

Propose back? This is not a fight game, or competition, Annie.

**BRITTA**

No, Annie's right. Have you never seen those viral videos on YouTube? About couples proposing at the same time?

**JEFF**

That is what you search for online?

**BRITTA**

You showed me one!

JEFF

I did not.

(to troy and annie)

I did not.

They roll their eyes.

**TROY**

Well, I didn't think of that. And now it's too late.

**ANNIE**

Is it-

Abed suddenly appears at the bar.

**ABED**

Hey, guys.

Everyone shut up, immediately.

**ABED**

What are you talking about?

No one knows what to say.

**JEFF**

Sports!

**ABED**

Odd. But I'm too tired to figure anything out. Troy and I have news for you.

The group fakes a surprise face.

**FADES TO BLACK**

**TROY (V.O.)**

And that's how my story ends...

**AS TROY SPEAKS, IT SLOWLY OPENS TO HIM BACK AT THE JEWELRY STORE...**

**TROY**

(shrugs)

I never got to propose.

**JENNY**

That's kinda disappointing.

**TROY**

Kinda?

**JENNIE**

Disappointing.

**TROY**

Why?

Jenny and Jennie exchange looks.

**JENNY**

Well...

**JENNIE**

If we can be honest...

**JENNY**

It's nothing. Very lovely story.

**TROY**

No, tell me. Please?

**JENNY**

Did Abed know you were going to propose?

**TROY**

I never told him.

**JENNIE**

That's better, I think.

**TROY**

Why?

**JENNY**

Nothing.

**TROY**

Stop. Just tell me.

**JENNIE**

All we want to say is that... if we already bought the ring, we'd propose anyway.

**TROY**

He proposed first.

**JENNY**

And?

**TROY**

Why would I propose, too? That's not proper etiquette.

**JENNIE**

There's really no etiquette for that.

**TROY**

How would I do it?

**JENNY**

You could've proposed at-

**TROY**

The same time. Yeah. Yeah. I know.

**JENNIE**

You could still propose. Just go to him, and do it.

**TROY**

That's weird, isn't it?

Jenny and Jennie shrugs.

**JENNY**

So, that's the ring and the receipt?

(jenny picks it up)

I'll be back in a moment.

Jenny leaves, and Troy hesitates, it's now or never. He can return the ring, then, it will be gone, his chance to propose. He didn't know until now how hard he was holding onto it. Troy stops her.

**TROY**

No, wait!

Both look not knowing how to react. Troy takes the ring back.

TROY

(brave)

I won't be returning it anymore.

Troy exists the jewelry store, in a rush. The young women left there confused by the change of the events.

**EXT. STREET - CONTINUOUS**

Troy's walking down the street, still in a rush, and he pulls his cellphone out. He calls Abed. Who answers not even three seconds later.

**TROY**

Are you home?

**ABED (O.S.)**

I am, yes.

**TROY**

Stay there.

**ABED (O.S.)**

Is everything okay?

**TROY**

Soon it will be. I promise. Bye, love you.

**ABED (O.S.)**

(confused)

Soon it will be?

Troy smiles at his cellphone, and turns it off.

**INT. APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS**

Abruptly, Troy opens the front door. He goes looking for Abed. He is energetic, and he couldn't be happier, he is doing it.

**TROY**

Abed?

No one answers.

**TROY**

(a bit louder)

Abed?

**ABED (O.S.)**

Bedroom!

Troy follows the voice.

**INT. TROY AND ABED SHARED ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Abed is organizing his freshly washed clothes in his drawer. Troy enters the bedroom.

**ABED**

Hi.

Troy gets on his knees.

Abed is startled because of the other's impulsiveness. He turns to Troy.

**ABED**

What are you doing...?

Troy takes the little box out of his pocket, he shows it to Abed.

**TROY**

I'm proposing to you.

**ABED**

I already did that.

**TROY**

I know, but I bought the ring and planned everything, and I was going to do it, but you did first. So, I did what I thought was right, I backed up. But I was wrong, Abed, really wrong. As everyone tried to tell me. Even the daughters of the man that sold me the ring! But that's not the point, the point is that now, I see it.

Abed beams.

**TROY**

Anyway, here it comes. Abed Nadir, did you know you're my friend?

**ABED**

Inspired by mine?

**TROY**

(joking)

I'm trying to make a parallel here.

**ABED**

(soft)

I'll allow it.

**TROY**

You're not only a friend, but my best friend, and not only that, you're my number one, Abed. You make me feel safe, and you make my life worth living. You're the one next to me. And I love you, God, how I love you.

Both are holding back happy tears, looking at each other.

**TROY**

Ten years ago you found me, and this was the best thing that's happened in my whole life.

**ABED**

Becoming a millionaire included?

**TROY**

Becoming a millionaire included.

A beat.

TROY

You found me, and some part of me believes that, I found you, too.

And I promise, I really do, that I won't let ourselves get lost from each other again. Never. And to that I say... Abed Nadir, will you marry me?

Troy lets himself breathe, he didn't know he was holding it. He's looking at Abed, Abed who hasn't said anything yet since the big question.

He is nervous, he knows they're already engaged. But why is Abed not saying anything? Can you cancel one engagement with another?

A moment after, Abed pulls Troy up and closer to him, taking Troy out of his thoughts. Abed hugs him, rests his head on him. And says, lovingly:

**ABED**

I'd say yes to you a thousand times.

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
